The Thirteenth Order
by Third Rabbit
Summary: Night after Night, the city of Twilight Town is haunted by the appearances of men in black hooded trenchcoats. Each one searching for something that they need. But, they're search has lead them to the one who can change the world.


Title: The Thirteenth Order  
  
Author: Third Rabbit  
  
Setting:Night after Night, the city of Twilight Town is haunted by the appearances of men in black hooded trenchcoats. Each one searching for something that they need. But, they're search has lead them to the one who can change the world.  
  
Author's notes:Alrighty then. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, their characters, or umm... Twilight Town. But, I do own someone in this story. Does anyone know who owns the Unknowns? I thought Disney did. Anyway, this story has elements from Another side, Another story, Deep Dive, and the KH2 trailer. Hope you like it and no, I haven't given up on Connecting to Oblivion. Now way! Oh, and this is a really short chapter  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Thirteenth Order  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Small heavy drops of water began to pour down on the black pavement streets of a town, where it appeared that everything looked lifeless. Tall, dim colored buildings decorated the scene in a dark-like manner along with neon lights as a young man in a black hooded trenchcoat walked down a dark street, a partial of his face hidden by the blondish brown bangs infront of his face. His expression was both cold and inviting at the same time as he passed a particular building.  
  
Little to his knowing, far above him stood a man, his eyes shrouded by a dark blindfold. His look was simply familiar as his silky silver hair swayed with the upcoming wind and the wetness of the storm. Though it seemed impossible for him to see, it felt as though he was watching the young man down below.  
  
The young man looked to his side as thunder began to see little black creatures, popping up with desire in their luminous golden eyes. The young man didn't hesitate for the slightest minute. In mere seconds, he pushed aside his trenchcoat and revealed not one, but two Keyblades. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He quickly got in to stance as the thunder got louder.  
  
The silver haired blindfold stretched out his arms, the rain splashing on his tan skin. A moment later, the young man below found a strange, heart shaped encirclement around himself. The silver haired blindfold quickly took off his blindfold as the young man mumbled a sentence that echoed throughout the gloomy town.  
  
"Where's Sora?"  
  
The fight began. The young man swung the Keyblades from left to right as the shadows went on a head attack. The young man turned to see a heartless, trying to be sly and jumped towards him. He quickly hopped up and defied gravity as he swung the keyblade and sliced the heartless in two. He then quickly threw Oblivion, slicing three or four heartless in the process. The battle began to heat up as the man continued to fight off the heartless. That's when he saw him. The silver haired man looked down at him, his expression hard to be seen. The young man quickly flipped over the hundreds of heartless and landed on the steps of what appeared to be a building with a TV like screen attacked to the middle of it. Jumping towards it, the young man quickly ran up the building.  
  
Stepping toward the edge, the silver haired man smirked and quickly took a deep dive off the side of the building. Falling ... He soon crossed paths with the young man. They looked at one another for a brief moment that seemed forever and then went back to the fight. The silver haired man landed on the street, Oblivion gripped tightly in his hands. The heartless turned to him and he quickly made haste with them.  
  
Now atop of the building, the young man looked around. The rain seemed to be lighter as he took a step and smirked as a rip began to form out of no where. Soon, a figure stepped out of the rip, revealing it's face, slightly. His eyes were a golden color. He returned the smirk as time once again stopped.  
  
"Something so simple...." 


End file.
